A Slave Toys
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Di hari ulang Tahunnya yg ke tiga belas,Putera bungsu keluarga Park menginginkan suatu hal yang tidak dapat diterima akal sehat. Kyungsoo x Baekhyun. SOOBAEK! DLDR


Park Kyungsoo mendengus. Bocah yang akan berumur genap tigabelas tahun dua minggu lagi itu merengut tak suka. Sementara Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park mengernyitkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau ingin hadiah apa dari appa Kyungie? Appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau sayang,"

"Tapi tidak dengan robot appa! Aku sudah bosan dengan mainan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Putera sulung keluarga Park itu menertawakan sang adik kecil.

"Bukankah Robot adalah mainan untuk seumuranmu Soo-ie? Kenapa malah kau tidak mau? Padahal appa akan memberikan mu Robot paling canggih yang khusus dibuat hanya untukmu dari Jepang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Ia tak suka.

"Aku ingin hadiah yang lebih dari itu hyung! Sudah kubilang, aku bosan dengan mainan apalagi Robot!"

Chanyeol dan ayahnya saling pandang, sementara sang ibu lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada putera bungsunya itu.

"Kau ingin sebuah mobil sama seperti hyung mu sayang? Umma akan membelikannya kalau kau mau."

Tawar sang ibu lembut, namun tawaran sang ibu ditolak langsung oleh Kyungsoo yang membuat sang ibu bingung dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin Robot, kau juga tidak ingin sebuah mobil, dan kau juga tidak ingin sebuah apartment mewah. Lalu kau ingin apa sayang?"

Sang ibu bertanya sabar. Tak seperti biasanya anak ini membingungkan mereka.

"Aku ingin sebuah mainan-

"Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin mainan Soo-

"Jangan memotong omonganku hyung!" mata besar Kyungsoo melotot kearah sang hyung tertua membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Setelah membuat Chanyeol diam, Kyungsoo kembali menatap kearah ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku ingin sebuah mainan. Yang bisa kusuruh – suruh, yang bisa menuruti semua perkataanku tanpa berkata tidak, dan aku bisa melakukan apapun semauku."

Ketiga orang itu dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, ermm menurut umma sebuah Robot yang akan dihadiahkan oleh Appa itu sangat canggih. Kau tahu, bahkan Robot itu didesain khusus agar menuruti semua permintaan mu tanpa menolak."

"Tapi Robot tidak bisa menemaniku bicara!"

"Bisa sayang, appa sudah mendesainnya sedemikian rupa."

"Tapi tetap saja dia sebuah Robot appa, aku tidak mau!"

Semua berpandangan tak mengerti.

"Baik. Baiklah bocah kecil. Kau membuat kami bingung dengan hadiah ulang tahunmu yang bahkan masih menginjak yang ketiga belas! Bagaimana jika menginjak usia yang ketujuh belas, ya tuhan!" Chanyeol menggerutu pelan, merasa sebal dengan keinginan aneh sang adik. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu pada kami."

Senyum Kyungsoo merekah.

"Ya tadi itu keinginanku."

"Yang mana?" ketiganya berseru kesal.

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

.

"A Slave Toys"

.

.

.

Ketiga orang dewasa itu saling berpandangan. Terkejut bukan main, bahkan sang ibu sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**A Slave Toys**

**Kyura Lee present**

_Main Cast_

_**D.O Kyungsoo**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_Supporting cast_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**Kim Jong In**_

_**Lu Han**_

_**Oh Se Hun**_

_**Kang Seul Gi**_

_**And many more**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Semua Cast adalah milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, dan orang tua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, sedikit karakteristik untuk kepentingan Fanfic ini.**_

_**Warning**_

_**Typo's. Saya terkadang jarang memperhatikan EYD yang memang sangat penting. Akan tetapi, saya tidak punya waktu hanya untuk memperhatikan atau bahkan mengedit ulang. Mohon dimaklumi.**_

_**And**_

_**This is Fic full about Sex contain, a little BDSM, child!Soo, and Seme!Kyungsoo and Uke!Baekhyun. bagi yang tidak suka Kyungsoo menjadi Seme, silahkan klik tombol x. Saya tidak menerima komentar yang berisikan Kyungsoo tidak pantas menjadi seme atau apa. Karena bagi saya, Kyungsoo lebih dominan dari Baekhyun. Itu sudah jelas menurut saya. **_

_Kyungsoo 13 y.o_

_Baekhyun 16 y.o_

_Park Chanyeol 19 y.o_

_Lu Han 20 y.o_

_Se Hun 17 y.o_

_Kim Jong In 21 y.o_

_Kang Seul Gi 20 y.o_

_._

_._

_._

Usia Kyungsoo boleh dibilang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui seluk beluk hal yang berisikan tema dewasa. Namun Kyungsoo tidak seperti anak seusianya kebanyakan.

Kyungsoo terlalu mandiri dan dewasa diatas usianya. Kyungsoo sudah mengerti tentang hal ini – itu walau tanpa diajari.

Melihat pergaulan kedua kakaknya, cukup membuat Kyungsoo tahu tentang sex, sex toys bahkan sex slave! Mengejutkan? Tentu. Terlebih untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun sebagai hyung Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa berbuat senonoh dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan kekasih – kekasihnya. Ahh atau disebut one night stand nya. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah merasa memberikan pelajaran tambahan soal sex pada adik kecilnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Bahkan Chanyeol menjauhkan semua hal itu dari adiknya. Begitu pula dengan Se hun putera kedua keluarga Park. Se Hun bahkan tidak berani berpegangan tangan dengan kekasihnya dihadapan Kyungsoo karna takut adiknya berpikir yang tidak – tidak.

Dan masalahnya, kini kedua orang tuanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyalahkan kedua puteranya karena keinginan Kyungsoo yang diluar perkiraan mereka.

Chanyeol mengutuk dalam hati begitu pula Se hun yang tak tahu apa – apa dan dia yang baru datang setelah menginap tiga hari dirumah kekasihnya tiba – tiba di panggil sang ayah dan menginterogasinya.

"Jadi," Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Diantara kalian berdua, siapa yang sudah mengotori pikiran polos Kyungsoo?"

"Appa aku bersumpah kalau ak-

"Appa tidak butuh sumpah mu Park Chanyeol! Appa butuh penjelasanmu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan kekasih – kekasihmu itu dihadapan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Dengar kan aku appa, aku benar – benar tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dan aku juga tidak pernah membiarkan kamarku terbuka lebar jika ada Kyungsoo! Dan sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan melihatku melakukan sex dengan partnerku!"

Sehun menepuk dahinya keras begitu mendengar perkataan frontal sang kakak.

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo. Dia itu pintar."

"Tahu apa kau Sehunnie, kau saja jarang ada dirumah. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu sifat adikmu!" Chanyeol mencibir pelan.

"Aku jarang dirumah karena aku tidak mau Kyungsoo melihat hyung nya berbuat mesum hyung! Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu membawa teman kencanmu itu kerumah dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh disini." Sehun mengomel kesal.

"Sudah! Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Disini umma benar – benar tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo menginginkan hal seaneh itu. Astaga! Bahkan Kyungsoo belum genap tigabelas tahun tapi dia sudah tahu masalah seperti ini? Jika bukan kalian berdua, Kyungsoo tahu darimana hah?" Sungmin mendesah frustasi. Kyuhyun memijat kening lebarnya sama frustasinya dengan isterinya.

"Sayang, sekarang Kyungsoo dimana?"

"Dia bermain dengan Jungkook."

"Jungkook? Ahh anak itu masih sama kecilnya seperti Kyungsoo dan aku yakin Jungkook tidak mungkin memberi pengaruh buruk pada Kyungsoo kita."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju dengan pikiran suaminya.

"Bagaimana jika kita periksa isi kamar Kyungsoo?" Sehun memberi usul, dan ketiganya mengangguk setuju.

.

~A Slave Toys~

.

Tidak ada yang aneh didalam kamar berdindingkan kartun pororo itu. Didalam meja belajarnya pun hanya terdapat buku – buku pelajaran Kyungsoo. Beberapa album keluarga yang di buat oleh Kyungsoo sendiri dan tentu hasil jepretannya sendiri. Sungmin menatap kagum pada album foto milik putera bungsunya itu.

Kyungsoo memang termasuk anak yang pintar. Di saat anak – anak seusianya senang bermain atau bersikap manja pada keluarganya, akan tetapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah anak yang tenang dan tidak pernah merepotkan kedua orang tuanya bahkan kedua hyung nya. Tidak salah pula mengapa Sungmin, sang ibu begitu membanggakan putera bungsunya itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bingung mengapa ia harus menggeledah kamar bocah berumur tigabelas tahun itu. Anak – anak begitu polos bukan? Jadi Chanyeol rasa ia tidak akan menemukan sesuatu yang berbau mesum.

Chanyeol meraih Laptop milik Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih dan membukanya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, memerlukan sebuah password untuk membukanya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Oke, Chanyeol harus akui ia bukan kakak yang baik untuk Kyungsoo kecilnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia kampusnya dan juga dunia sesatnya. Dan Chanyeol sadar jika ia sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan adik bungsunya itu. Dan kini hasilnya? Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa saja kesukaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan dan mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya saat merasa ia tak punya petunjuk apapun untuk membuka Laptop sang adik.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah sibuk membuka lemari Kyungsoo dan mengobrak – abrik laci nya dengan serius.

"Hey Hun, kau tahu kesukaan Kyungsoo?"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa isi Laptopnya, dan yeah berpassword. Aku tidak punya ide apapun." Ujarnya sambil menyengir lebar. Sehun mendengus lantas mendekati sang kakak dan duduk diatas ranjang mini Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa passwordnya sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka."

"Hei, mana bisa begitu? Itu tidak mungkin Sehun! Biasanya orang – orang memberikan kata – kata sandi itu dengan sesuatu yang disukainya."

Sehun lagi – lagi mendengus. "Hyung, sudah kubilang, Kyungsoo tidak seperti anak kebanyakan."

Chanyeol menggerutu pelan. "Baiklah, jadi menurutmu apa passwordnya?"

Sehun berpikir keras. Ia adalah kakak yang lumayan dekat dengan Kyungsoo dibanding Chanyeol. Dan ia sedikit tahu apa – apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh adiknya itu. Contohnya adalah..

Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol membuat yang ditatap bingung.

"Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukaimu saat pulang mabuk dengan membawa partnermu. Dan anak itu sering mengatakannya padaku. Kemungkinan dia-

"Hei! Apa maksudmu hah? Jadi kau pikir Kyungsoo tidak-

"Kemarikan hyung! Kau cerewet!"

Sehun mengambil alih Laptop milik Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat hingga Chanyeol tidak bisa menebaknya.

Klik

Dan Sehun tersenyum lebar. Laptop itu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menganga.

"Se sehun-ah a apa passwordnya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Ermm, Chanyeol mesum." Sehun tertawa mengejek membuat Chanyeol geram membuat dirinya ingin menjambak adik pertamanya itu.

"KAU-

"H- HYUNG LIHAT INI!"

Sehun berteriak nyaring membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melihat kearah dua anaknya dan dengan cepat menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa.

"Apa yang kau temukan Sehu- OMO!"

Dan Sungmin tak sadarkan kembali.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunduk pelan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Sementara Chanyeol, Sehun dan sang ayah duduk didepan sang putera bungsu dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Sungmin, dirinya hanya memijat keningnya dengan mata terpejam merasa tak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika sang putera bungsu mereka seperti ini.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua itu Kyungsoo? Jawab appa! Bukankah kau anak yang mandiri dan baik hum?"

Kyuhyun membuka suara setelah sekian lama tak ada yang berbicara. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Appa ak-

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpannya? Kau masih kecil Kyungsoo! Kau mengecewakan kami!" Kyuhyun mulai membentak Kyungsoo. Dan bukannya menangis, kyungsoo malah menatap balik sang appa dengan mata besarnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget begitu pula Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka tidak percaya Kyungsoo akan seberani itu.

"Aku mengecewakan appa karena menyimpan video itu? Lalu kenapa appa tidak pernah mengatakan kecewa pada Chanyeol hyung yang hampir setiap minggu membawa partner sex nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo berang.

"K kau tahu itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa sinis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Bahkan aku sering melihatmu melakukan hal mesum itu pada mereka!"

"Chanyeol kau-

"Appa aku bersumpah mengunci kamar-

"Kau memang mengunci kamarmu hyung, bahkan kamarmu kedap suara. Tapi aku bisa melihatmu dengan kamera ku." Kyungsoo berujar tenang akan tetapi keempat orang dewasa itu tidak bisa bersikap tenang. Pengakuan Kyungsoo benar – benar mengejutkan mereka.

"Ka kamera?" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Aku diam – diam menyuruh Song Ahjussi untuk merekam kegiatan hyung dikamar."

"APA?"

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengadu pada appa kalau kau sering berbuat mesum dan menunjukkan video itu sebagai buktinya." Kyungsoo membuang nafas "Tapi, aku penasaran dan melihatnya. Dan-

Kyungsoo menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu dengan cepat ia menunduk. "Dan aku menyukainya."

"Astaga!"

Sungmin berseru frustasi. "Aku butuh minum. Aku butuh minum!"

Sehun menyodorkan segelas airputih pada sang ibu dan langsung diterima Sungmin dengan cepat dan meminum nya dalam sekali tegukan. "Sayang, aku rasa ini mimpi." Sungmin tersenyum kaku.

"Sayangnya ini bukan mimpi Minnie," Kyuhyun menyahut lesu.

"Sekarang terserah appa, tapi aku tidak mau mengubah keputusanku. Aku tetap ingin hadiahku. . ." Ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan.

Keempat orang dewasa itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Lalu kau akan melakukan apa pada slave mu Kyung?" Tanya Sehun sabar dan tenang. Sehun rasa ia harus tetap waras.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Sehun dan menghambur kepelukan Sehun, mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha sang kakak kesayangan.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya. Itu saja hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada kanak – kanak nya sambil memainkan jakun sang kakak.

"Bermain apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit ketus. Kyungsoo mendelik marah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Pokoknya aku ingin slave toys saat ulang tahunku tiga hari lagi. Kalau tidak aku tidak mau sekolah!"

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan Kyuhyun. "Ini mimpi Kyunnie. Ini mimpi!"

.

.

.

"Eurmhhh..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, hah aku sampai lelah menunggumu siuman."

Namja berparas cantik itu perlahan membuka matanya yang kecil. Namja itu menggeliat pelan namun terhenti saat merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu lemah. Ia merasakan sensasi dingin pada tubuhnya. Dan ia baru menyadari jika ia tak mengenakkan sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh putih mulusnya yang seperti perempuan.

Ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, akan tetapi sesuatu dibawahnya. Tepatnya di dalam lubang analnya menahan pergerakannya. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk tetap melengkungkan tubuhnya menahan getaran didalam lubangnya.

Ia sedikit beryukur jika tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat apapun kecuali rantai kecil yang membelit lehernya seperti anjing.

"Jangan tidur lagi pemalas! Bangun!"

Wanita cantik bermata sipit itu beranjak dari duduknya mendekati sang namja cantik dan menekan sesuatu didalam holenya membuatnya berteriak parau.

"HA- AKHH! N- NOONA!"

Namja itu berusaha menggapai tangan wanita itu, namun pergerakannya terlalu lamban karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Sudah kubilang buka matamu! Jangan tidur lagi!" Sentaknya marah dan menambah volume getaran pada Vibrator yang menancap kokoh didalam lubang si namja cantik.

"HAA-AKHHH UNGHHH! HE- HENTIKAN NOONA INI SAKITT HHH!"

"Turuti perintahku baru aku hentikan!"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk lemah tanpa perlawanan. Dan wanita cantik itu tersenyum remeh dan menghentikan getarannya namun tidak melepaskan vibratornya.

"Malam ini pelelangan akan dimulai. Dan kabarnya keluarga Park akan membeli seorang Slave untuk salah satu anaknya. Dan ini adalah berita yang sangat bagus. Bisa saja kan salah satu anak keluarga kaya itu memilihmu dan aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang untuk itu."

Namja cantik itu memandang sayu kearah wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu dengan perasaan sakit.

"Noona akan menjualku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tentu saja! Memang apalagi?" wanita itu menyahut cepat dan menarik lengan kurus si namja cantik agar terbangun dari berbaringnya. Wanita itu tahu jika adiknya tak punya tenaga yang cukup setelah semalam ia membuatnya terkapar diranjang karena harus melayani pelanggannya dan kekasihnya.

"Ayo aku akan membantumu memberishkan tubuhmu!"

"Se seulgi noona!"

"APA?"

"Jangan menjualku. Kumohon..." pintanya lirih dengan nada yang hampir menangis. Membuat wanita bernama Seul gi itu menggeram.

"Jangan cengeng! Anggap saja kau membalas budi padaku karena sudah mengurusmu selama empat tahun ini! Dan kau harus ingat Byun Baekhyun! Yang mengurusmu sedari kecil adalah ibuku. Ibu tirimu! Jadi sekarang waktunya untukmu membalas budi."

Seul gi menarik lengan sang adik dan menyeretnya kearah mandi. Dengan gerakan kasar ia membaringkan tubuh lemah adiknya di bath up dan menyalakan air hingga menyiram langsung kearah kepalanya.

"Uhukk uhukk!"

Baekhyun terbatuk ia menggeser sedikit kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak terkena air.

"Jongin akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Lekas bersihkan tubuhmu karena aku tidak mau Jongin menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa menjawab lagi. Perlahan airmatanya merembes keluar.

.

.

.

Sehun menggerutu tanpa henti. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua pemuda tanggung itu memasuki sebuah lorong gelap di pertigaan jalan di Seoul. Jalanan itu hampir seperti tempat sampah saking kotornya. Ditambah lagi gang yang mereka lalui begitu sempit dan hanya memuat tubuh mereka hingga dengan terpaksa Chanyeol meninggalkan mobil itu dimulut gang.

Sehun berdecak kesal, sepatu mahalnya harus rela kotor karena kubangan air yang baru saja dipijaknya. Ia bersumpah ini adalah tempat pertama dan terakhir yang akan ia kunjungi. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo, adik kecilnya, ia tak akan sudi mendatangi tempat kumuh seperti ini.

Di belokan ketiga, mereka berjalan lurus dan berhenti disebuah gedung Tua bergaya eropa dengan penerangan yang minim.

"Ini tempatnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne. Lu han tidak mungkin salah memberitahu kita tempatnya."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Well, aku tidak percaya jika kita akhirnya menginjakkan kaki ditempat pelelangan manusia seperti ini."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan hambar. "Kau benar Park Sehun. Dan ini semua karna adhhmppp-"

"Ingat hyung, Kyungsoo mendengar dan melihat kita lewat kamera yang terpasang di kacamatamu!"

Sehun memperingati, tangannya masih menutupi mulut Chanyeol agar berhenti berucap. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dan menghirup udara dingin malam itu.

"Kajja!"

.

.

Chanyeol sedikit takjub begitu masuk kedalam gedung itu. Well, tidak seperti keadaan diluar yang bagaikan tempat kumuh. Didalam ruangan gedung itu bahkan terkesan mewah dan apik. Dan bahkan didalam sana berpuluh – puluh orang bahkan beratus – ratus orang sudah duduk rapih disana menantikan acara pelelangan yang akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi.

Chanyeol dan sehun memilih duduk diundakan terdepan agar adiknya, Kyungsoo yang melihat didepan kamera dalam kacamatanya terlihat jelas.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memaksa ikut, namun tentu Chanyeol dan Sehun tentu tak akan pernah mengijinkan Kyungsoo, adik kesayangan mereka memasuki tempat laknat seperti ini. Cukup Kyungsoo melihat dari jauh dan dia bisa memilih dengan bebas.

Kyungsoo sendiri, tengah memokuskan dirinya melihat layar monitor dengan segelas susu coklat ditangannya. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum melihat podium yang terlihat luas. Dan semangat Kyungsoo semakin berkibar ketika pelelangan manusia itu sudah dimulai. Ia mulai melupakan chocopies dan susu cokelatnya dan menatap antusias kedalam monitor kembali.

Satu persatu sang pembawa acara memperkenalkan budak – budak seks yang mereka lelang. Semua bermacam –macam.

Sesekali Chanyeol akan mengecap lidahnya dan menyeka air liurnya yang menetes dari bibirnya ketika melihat salah satu budak seks bernama Sulli dipertontonkan. Chanyeol memang pecinta wanita berdada besar, dan Sulli adalah salah satu wanita berdada besar yang membuat lidah Chanyeol terus berdecak dan bahkan tanpa sadar ia meremas penis nya sendiri dari luar. Sementara Sehun hanya memandang datar kearah hyungnya dan pemandangan didepan sana. Tidak ada hal yang menarik baginya.

"Kyungsoo apa kau tertarik dengan wanita itu?" Tanya Sehun berbisik dibalik micrhophone ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak suka!"

Suara Kyungsoo menggema ditelinganya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya lelah. Itu adalah pernyataan Kyungsoo yang ke empat kalinya. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Pelelangan masih berlanjut, dan ini adalah Slave Sex kelima yang diperkenalkan sang pembawa acara. Seorang bocah pria seumuran Kyungsoo yang bernama Mark. Bocah itu memiliki paras yang manis dengan kulit putihnya. Dan Sehun sangat berharap Kyungsoo akan menyukai anak itu dan ia segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun lagi – lagi Sehun harus menelan kecewa karena lagi – lagi Kyungsoo tidak tertarik.

"Chanyeol hyung aku lelah!"

Pada akhirnya Sehun merengek pada Chanyeol yang sama bingungnya.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini giliranmu! Ingat jangan membuat ulah Baekhyun!"

"Eungh!"

Baekhyun berjengit saat Seulgi memasangkan ikat pinggang kecil pada lehernya, juga pada pergelangan kedua tangan dan kakinya entah untuk apa.

Kedua mata kecilnya mulai tertutup dengan kain hitam hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kurusnya dengan kedua tangan nya. Rasa dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya. Ia meringis pelan merasakan kepedihan dengan nasibnya yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Ia hanya remaja berumur enam belas. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan telah mati meninggalkannya. Hidup bersama kakak tiri perempuannya tidak ada bedanya hidup dengan ibu tirinya yang telah meninggal.

Baekhyun pikir, setelah ibu tirinya meninggal, ia akan terbebas dari segala siksaan hidupnya, namun siapa sangka, sang puteri ibu tirinya tidak melepaskannya begitu saja. Rasa dendam sang kakak tiri pada dirinya menghantarkannya pada siksaan yang lebih kejam dari yang dulu diterimanya.

Ia berakhir menjadi pemuas nafsu sex. Berakhir menjadi tahanan rumah. Dan kini berakhir diperdagangan manusia.

Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena hanya ia yang mengalaminya. Adik semata wayangnya setidaknya sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Yah Seulgi pun menjual adiknya pada sepasang suami isteri yang tak mempunyai putera.

"Seulgi sudah waktunya, seret anak itu!"

Itu suara Jongin kekasih Seulgi. Suara yang kerap kali terdengar memakinya disela – sela sentuhan kasarnya. Dan karena Jongin pula, Seulgi setuju menjualnya disini.

Tubuh mungilnya mulai terseret perlahan dan kedua telinganya menangkap suara riuh meriah dari pengunjung di pelelangan itu. Dan kini ia merasakan tubuhnya didudukkan.

Baekhyun merasakan kedua kakinya dilebarkan, dan ditekuk hingga ia mengangkang menampilkan penis dan hole nya. Kedua kakinya terikat dengan keadaan tertekuk. Baekhyun merasakan kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang, dan sebuah rantai terkait disabuk kecil dilehernya.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan sebuah pita bersematkan sebuah bel kecil mengikat penisnya dan kembali ia mendengar suara riuh penonton yang terus berdecak kagum.

Baekhyun perlahan meneteskan airmatanya.

'Tuhan tolong aku'

To be continued


End file.
